Hunting Season
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It's not just Fenrich who is possessive of his lord. Valvatorez can demonstrate the same type of possessiveness if push comes to shove. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Hunting Season**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: It's not just Fenrich who is possessive of his lord. Valvatorez can demonstrate the same type of possessiveness if push comes to shove.**

 **Pairing: Implied Valvatorez/Fenrich**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and some Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, suggestive themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 18 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "werewolf". This is the other Valvatorez/Fenrich idea but as you know, it's implied again. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And don't come back!"

When one thought of the word "possessive", they immediately imagined Fenrich. The werewolf was dedicated to his lord, and he would do all in his power to keep Valvatorez on top. What people weren't aware of was that Valvatorez was capable of displaying the same type of possessive behavior Fenrich always had. When it happened, everyone would be caught off guard and be left speechless at the spectacle before them.

It was a common occurrence for witch hunters to visit Hades. When Valvatorez found out that Fenrich was an ex-witch hunter, he was far from amused. The Hades Party learned rather quickly that Valvatorez had a strong distaste for witch hunters. Before meeting Fenrich, Valvatorez had the unfortunate incident of running into a crazed witch hunter. After defeating him, said witch hunter then spread nasty rumors after his status. It was why when Fenrich first met the former tyrant, demons from different Netherworlds tried to assassinate him. The werewolf becoming his steward actually calmed Valvatorez down, but the moment the witch hunters came back into his life, he couldn't control his temper.

Something was off with Fenrich, and it wasn't every day he lied to Valvatorez about his plans. He had insisted to his lord he was going to greet the guests who were interested in speaking to the Prinny Instructor and would handle them swiftly. The problem was that Fenrich actually intended to leave with the guests for something more important. Valvatorez only found out by chance.

Three witch hunters had arrived to pick Fenrich up. They weren't just any witch hunters. All three of them were werewolves and older than Fenrich.

The leader of the three was a tall, lean man who wore a furry coat. He was very attractive with the short ash colored hair and red eyes. His scowl caused Fenrich to shiver.

The second member was another tall, handsome werewolf who had his outfit opened just so you can see his muscles. He had spiky hair with one half of his hair being black and the other half being white. His gold eyes were still full of playfulness despite his intimidating appearance. Fenrich made a mental note that this guy hadn't changed at all.

The third member was, again, a tall werewolf. This werewolf was female though so she was shorter than Fenrich slightly. She didn't look as intimidating as her two comrades. Her blonde hair was rather fluffy where her hair formed dog ears despite the fact that her ears were right behind those bangs. Her outfit was more reserved than the two male werewolves. In fact, she was dressed as a butler despite being a girl. Fenrich thought she would grow out of dressing like a man but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Foka, Free, Johan, it is good to see you again."

Fenrich's greeting was genuine. So many emotions were running through his mind. He couldn't put it in words. His tail wagged like a young puppy and the same thing applied to two of the three werewolves. The girl wanted to run over and embrace Fenrich but was stopped when the leader extended his arm out.

"Fenrich, we are going to start the hunt."

"Nice to see you're as serious as ever, Foka…" Fenrich murmured.

"We did not come here for idle chat. We have an important mission that only us werewolves can do," Foka answered.

"Nice to see you grown up though," Free (or do you mean Fenrich?) said with a laugh. "Johan, it's happy to see you too."

Johan opened her mouth to try and say something but her face turned pink and she sputtered some nonsense. Fenrich figured her communication skills have gotten better but that clearly wasn't the case.

Before Fenrich could give Foka a quick response…

"Fenrich, are these the guests you were talking about? Eh...Why are they witch hunters?"

Fenrich didn't really remember what transpired the moment Valvatorez called out to him. One moment Fenrich was introducing his old comrades to his lord and the next minute, Free said something stupid to cause Valvatorez to snap. Foka made no attempt to apologize for Free, and Johan cowered behind the two men. Weapons were pulled out but Fenrich insisted that they not fight.

"It's not worth anyone's time to waste our energy on a pup that refuses to assist us," Foka spoke coldly. "Free, Johan. We leave."

"B-But Fenfen…" Johan whined as her ears drooped.

"Fenrich, there are two Netherworlds we will be in. We will be looking at the Dangan Netherworld as our new home or it will be the one right next to it. When you're ready, you know where to find us."

Foka didn't care about Fenrich's answer. He just came to deliver a message before leaving. Free stuck his tongue out at Valvatorez and followed after his friend. Johan bowed as if apologizing for her friends before being the last one to leave.

Fenrich stood there speechless once his werewolf pals left. The silver haired demon wanted to go with them but he valued his lord's orders over his desires. Alas, he had to bear the wrath of an angry vampire. The demons of Hades and the Prinnies moved as far away from Valvatorez as they could. Valvatorez wasn't the type of demon to take his anger out on weaker demons. Usually, he kept his anger in and did his best to calm down. Today wasn't going to be one of those days. His red eyes locked on toward his steward.

"Fenrich, I will see you in my room."

Normally, Fenrich wouldn't mind a command like that. However, Valvatorez was angry at him. He would get scolded for lying to him and misleading information. Fenrich's tail drooped, wondering how bad this was going to turn out.

* * *

Fenrich did not go straight to Valvatorez's room. He had to make sure to give orders to the demons and Prinnies before making his way to his lord's chambers. The last thing he needed was for the other demons to think that just because he and Valvatorez were at odds didn't mean they could slack off.

The werewolf walked to his lord's room as slowly as his feet could take him. He really didn't want to talk to him about why the witch hunters were picking him up. It would be embarrassing to admit, a confession the vampire was more than likely going to force out of him.

 _Might as well get this over with._ Fenrich thought grimly to himself. _I'll just take whatever Lord Val has for me…_

Fenrich felt defeated before he even had a chance to explain himself. It didn't make him feel better that Val's back was turned away from him. The vampire wasn't even in his coffin like Fenrich wished he was in. If he took a nap, it meant he didn't have to explain himself. However, Valvatorez was still mad. Very mad...very mad and disappointed.

"My lord…"

"I hope you thought of a good explanation as to why those witch hunters were in Hades," Valvatorez started. He did not bother to turn his head toward Fenrich.

"My lord...those were my...former comrades," Fenrich answered truthfully.

"First time I heard about them," said Valvatorez. "You didn't tell me Virtue was a former colleague as well. Any more witch hunters I should know of?"

Fenrich kept his head down. Valvatorez's hatred toward witch hunters knew no bounds. It was a wonder why his lord hadn't taken his frustration out on him for being a former member of the people he resented so much.

"My lord, they visited as fellow werewolves more than former allies." Fenrich tried to explain. "As you know, our hunting season is starting and if there is any hope of increasing our population...we're going to have to start sooner."

Fenrich didn't like to admit how very few werewolves were left. They were becoming as sparse as vampires and for good reasons. Many werewolves were slaughtered in the past. There were hints that the witch hunters were the cause for there being so few. The werewolves that disappeared were confirmed to become slaves for slave rings. Fenrich had fortunately escaped from one of those horrible slave rings, but it left him rather traumatized and prevented him from trusting others until Valvatorez came into his life.

"Is the hunting season the same as the mating season?" Valvatorez had to ask.

"One leads into another. It's why we needed to start sooner…" Fenrich continued, "Originally, werewolves were abundant and we were able to reproduce normally. Now that there are so few of us, we need to come together and take Netherworld for ourselves. If we're serious about increasing the population, we need to move quickly…" Fenrich's expression darkened. "We can't...fail again…"

Valvatorez didn't bring up how werewolves were born from a wolf and a human. The resulting baby werewolves would only have quarter breeds even if they technically classified as the same thing. Then again, Fenrich said his werewolf friends were picking him up. That implied that Fenrich would be going out and pairing with other wolf demons and begin the hunt.

"...Did you want to go with them?"

"I did."

"Why did you follow my orders then?"

"Because you take priority over my desires."

Valvatorez frowned. Why was Fenrich so adamant. The vampire sighed as he finally decided to look his companion in the eye. Fenrich flinched still seeing the angry expression he held in his eyes.

"You don't need to lie about something like this." Valvatorez told him.

"I needed to…" Fenrich murmured, "With how you reacted to Virtue...I didn't want you to cause a scene again…"

There was truth in that. Virtue was the strongest witch hunter and Valvatorez did not treat him nicely in the slightest with the language used to insult his friend. Valvatorez didn't even give the other werewolves a chance. Yes, they got quite nasty when Valvatorez told them to leave but he knew how they were. They weren't like Virtue. They were the only demons he could refer to as family. It was why…

"Fenrich...if you want to catch up with them, you can. I did not have the right to stop you…"

Valvatorez might have said that but it looked like he didn't believe it. Fenrich groaned feeling that he was being guilt tripped. Normally, it was the other way around. Right now, his lord looked like the kicked puppy.

"...I cannot do that...until I know the reason you did not want me to leave in the first place."

The vampire's eyes widened. He kept a neutral expression regardless. He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find the words.

"...It's nothing."

"My lord…"

Fenrich approached the shorter demon. He needed to know. He stopped just in front of his lord in order to not invade his space. Valvatorez reluctantly allowed Fenrich to be this close after making it clear that he wanted to keep some distance.

"...I have sworn my loyalty only to you, Lord Val," Fenrich reminded him. "You do not have to worry about me leaving your side."

 _That is what I'm worried about._ Valvatorez admitted to himself. _One day, the witch hunters will convince you to return to them…and then I'll be alone again like that bastard said I would. It's not like I can just tell you that. You already know my issue with witch hunters...yet…_

"My lord...do you want to tell me something?"

Valvatorez refused to tell Fenrich what was on his mind. The werewolf sighed knowing that his lord was being too stubborn for his own good.

"...Stay…"

"Hmm?"

"...Just stay here with me...before you decide to head out…"

The Prinny Instructor wondered how pathetic he sounded for asking his steward to remain by his side. No one would be as loyal as Fenrich, and Valvatorez's insecurities were going to eat him up. Fenrich still smiled and wagged his tail at being accepted by his lord. As long as he was still needed, Fenrich would be by his lord's side. It was that simple and his desires to hunt for prey was nothing compared to his fondness for Valvatorez.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 2447 words. Notes!**

 **1 I have a lot of werewolf OCs that are all part of the same tribe as Fenrich. We just don't know where they all are. Fenrich's backstory is only implied in my older stories and I don't say much because I did want to wait until I found a way to mix Fenrich's backstory with Smash. Loka is the oldest member and is the original leader. Free is the prankster and the most violent member. Johan is the tomboy despite being rather feminine. She's one of the three sisters and is the cutest one. There are other werewolves and all are witch hunters.**

 **2\. Valvatorez hates witch hunters due to what one of them did in his backstory. He is insecure about them especially after he lost a** **one-on-one** **match with Virtue. Fenrich is very important to him to the point where he starts to deny Fenrich any interaction with witch hunters.**

 **3\. Dangan Netherworld is the Netherworld where the Dangan Ronpa V3 cast are as demons. Spoilers for the game will not be posted but all I can say is Ouma is the leader of this new Netherworld that he must build from scratch.**


End file.
